A (small) Trip of Dreams
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: Alfred and Arthur meet and fall in love on the Wahine, a ship destined to sink. So suddenly, what seems like a (small) trip of dreams turns into a living nightmare where anyone could end up lost to the sea... New summary, ignore the one on chapter 1 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A (small) Trip of Dreams**

**Alfred is a bell boy, running around the ship serving tea and taking messages. Arthur is the son of a rich man, a gentleman who must sit and behave. But meeting on this overnight ferry may turn this seemingly boring trip into a (small) trip of dreams. But no one has considered the storm on the horizon. **

**Dedicated to theSardonyx who was very adamant about me writing more stories. **

**I was going to set this on the titanic but that's what everyone does. So I decided to set this on 'The Wahine,' a ferry that sunk during cyclone Giselle in Wellington. **

**Warning: Yaoi (mostly England+America with side pairings) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, I am after all, too young to write Manga (plus my drawing sucks) **

Alfred hung over the deck to watch the passenger's board the ferry. He watched the cars being driven on too and raised an eyebrow at the ones he thought were impressive. The Wahine, the ship he was employed on was a roll on, roll of ferry and was departing for Wellington this evening. Boarding had just stated and since Alfred had nothing better to do, he was watching the passengers come aboard.

As he scoffed at the fancy ladies greeting each other in their overly high voices, his eyes (which were hidden behind a battered pair of glasses) picked out a trio in the crowd. The lady looked very bored, her eyes scanning the crowd as she yawned and ignored the man at her side. What had grabbed Alfred's attention however, was the boy accompanying them. He was probably in his late teens, early adult years like Alfred and looked just as bored as the lady Alfred took to be his mother. His eyes were green, greener then Alfred thought eyes could be and his eyebrows looked like someone had drawn think lines on his face with ink. He clutched a rather battered satchel that looked as though the strap was a few seconds from detaching itself from the rest of the bag.

"Alfred what are you doing aru?" A hassled voice drew Alfred's attention away from the family. A young Chinese man stood there his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was holding a large suitcase and a fat man was waiting a few metres behind him.

"Hey Yao, do you need the hero's help?' Alfred grinned as the rather skinny teen struggled to keep the bag off he ground.

"I need you to get to work!" Yao yelled. "You're not paid to check out guys in the crowd aru."

"What about you last week?" Alfred asked slyly. "You spent a lot of time looking at a certain passenger."

"That's beside the point aru." Yao scolded though he blushed a bit. "We were off duty then unlike now, now get to work!"

Alfred sighed dramatically and slunk of to smile at strangers and lug overly heavy bags around the place.

As he pushed through the crowd, looking for someone who needed help, an accented voice called out for his attention. Alfred looked around and had to stop his jaw from dropping.

The man calling for his attention was the on with the cute son, the blonde boy Yao had scolded him for looking at.

"Carry our bags will you, there's a god lad." The man was saying.

"Of course Sir," Alfred said smoothly. The lady handed him her bag as well as the man's but the boy wouldn't let his bag go.

"Arthur," The man said, his voice strained. "Be a good lad and let the boy carry your bag. It's what he's paid to do."

"It's not very heavy," Arthur said sulkily. "And he might break it."

"Roderich dearest, just let Arthur carry his bag," The lady simpered. "He'll be in an awfully bad mood if you don't let him."

"Fine Elizabeta," Roderich said sulkily. "But just this once."

"Thank you dear, now lead on." The woman smiled at Alfred who began to lug the bag up the hall, the man telling him what their room number was.

As Alfred navigated the corridors, dodging other bell boys and passengers, his head turned just the slightest to see the green eyes of Arthur darting away from him. Both boys blushed and ignored each other for the rest of the small journey.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Arthur lay on his bed ad ignored his mother and father chatting about dinner and the cabin size. He just wanted this to be over. Boats just weren't his thing, why couldn't they take aeroplanes? His family was rich enough after all. What was the point of flying into Christchurch only to take a ferry to Wellington? Knowing his luck, the boat would sink and he would die young, never having met the love of his life. If you believed all of those sappy love books that babbled on about fate and stuff. Which Arthur may have.

Though he had to admit, the cabin boy or bell boy, whatever you called the, had been pretty cute. Yes, Arthur swung that way. His parents knew and were fine with it. Heck when he'd talked about it, his dad had gone into a big conversation about a relationship he had had with a Swiss man called Vash, confirming that Roderich was bi-sexual and that Arthur really didn't care about the fact that Roderich hadn't seen Vash in over 20 years. Elizabeta was suspiciously thrilled about this.

But still, he was stuck on a ship for around 24 hours or less. What the hell was he supposed to do? Flying mint bunny got sea sick and had decided to fly there.

"Why does flying mint bunny have to get sea sick?' Arthur muttered, instantly stopping the current conversation about maybe catching up with Vash and how that would sort of be cheating.

"Arthur did you take you meds?" Elizabeta asked. "You know the doctor said-"

"Thrice a day, an hour before each main meal, yeah I know." Arthur groaned. "And I did but pills won't take minty away, she's real."

"Why don't you go for a walk Arthur," Roderich suggested, obviously trying to change the current conversation topic. "I'm sure there are lots of boys that you could make friends with."

"I'm nineteen dad, not nine," Arthur muttered. "But fine, I'd rather make friends then listen to you two argue about some stupid past relationship."

With that, the boy got up and stalked out of the room, not forgetting to scoop up his fraying satchel. The door swung shut behind him on Elizabeta's relationship with that suspicious albino boy.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Alfred stood on the deck watching the water rush by beneath the hull of the boat. Foam spat up and waves crashed against the side yet the ship did no waver.

"Alfred!" a cheerful voice cried. "Ludwig said yes to a date when we get to Wellington!"

Alfred watched the cheerful Italian boy spin past.

"Calm down Feli," he said. "You don't want to fall overboard and make the hero save you."

"My hero is Ludwig," Feliciano sang before skipping away to find somebody else to annoy, probably the newest couple on board, Heracles and Kiku.

Alfred sighed and resumed watching the waves, already bored as the sun slowly set. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight with all the requests and Feliciano running around boasting about his date. Alfred sighed again.

"Keep sighing and people will think you're in love aru," Alfred turned to see the only single man on board the Wahine apart from him.

"Hey Yao," He grinned. "Need some advice from the hero?"

"Right now the only person who looks like the need advice is you," Yao grinned. "So what's on your mind aru?"

"I'm bored," Alfred confessed.

"Is that all aru?" Yap exclaimed. "I thought you were depressed and you're bored? Consider all you future deep and meaningful conversations banned. No more, I won't do it aru."

Alfred started to laugh before someone smashed into him n sent him toppling to the floor.

"Oh bollicks I'm so sorry, I was just avoiding this mad Italian man and cripes, I'm sorry. Here are your glasses."

As the familiar lenses slid over his eyes, Alfred looked up to see the emerald eyed, funny eyebrows boy from before who as blushing as if there was no tomorrow.

**What do you think? This is probably a trilogy/3-shot. Please review!**


	2. Alarm Bells

**Alarm Bells**

**I would like to thank Amy Kitty Katz and ArtieKiwi for following this story and for ZakuroU (the best friend a girl could have) for reviewing. That is all this story got but I'm still positive and I'm still writing. Plot bunnies are evil. They attack me at night when I'm asleep and it hurts to turn on the light.**

**Also I got a pixel Sasuke badge and a kunai necklace! YAY! And I discovered that because of my split personalities, I'm Poland and China! (As in I resemble them the most) YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is mine *wakes up* oh what an awesome dream!**

"I am so sorry," The boy scrambled off Alfred and stood up, looking in dismay at a dangling strap that hung off his bag. "I had hoped it would last until Wellington." He said in dismay.

"Dude, I'm totally sorry, "Alfred babbled. "I mean about your bag and the fact that you fell on me but if you fell on me this is technically your fault-"

"It was not you wanker!" The boy yelled indignantly. "Who the hell stands around on deck where any old person can crash into them?"

"You're both blushing aru." Yao giggled at the rather flushed faces of the 2 arguing blondes. "This ship must be a ship of love."

"Shut up Yao!" Alfred was blushing even more then before if it was possible.

"This is not a ship of love!" The other boy protested at the same time. "But it would be rude if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Arthur." Arthur held out a hand for Alfred to shake. Said boy eyed it doubtfully before giving it a high-five.

"You're meant to shake it," Arthur spluttered. "Who the hell raised you and where was it? A cave?"

"Nope I was born in America!' Alfred boasted. "Home of the heroes!"

"Figures," Arthur muttered.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Yao skipped away from the arguing blondes whose faces were still crimson red. If things went right, Alfred might have himself a boyfriend and Yao would be the only single crewmember. But when did things ever go right for Alfred?

Maybe he should drop some hints, help the two get together. They would be a really cute couple or in Feliks's words 'They would be like, totally super cute together AWWWWWW!'

But then again, he wasn't a very good love doctor. That was Francis's job but the annoying French man was taking a month of leave. It looked like Alfred was just going to have to work it out himself. After all, Yao had a reputation as the most sensible man out of the crew and he wasn't about to ruin it.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

If Yao had been there to see Alfred hold a conversation with the British boy, he would have been so proud. So far things seemed to be working out between the two.

"Dad's from Austria and Mum's from Hungary but the moved to England when I was 6 weeks old. I was too young to remember living in Austria." Arthur said in answer to Alfred's question of where he was from.

"Dude that's so cool," Alfred exclaimed. "You're like a quarter if each!'

"Do the maths idiot," Arthur scowled. "To make a whole of something, you need 4 quarters. I only have 3 things, I would be incomplete and besides, I'm technically not English as I was only raised there."

"That went in one ear and came out the other," Alfred laughed. "I'm not one for listening."

"I can see that," Arthur raised a thick eyebrow though he looked vaguely amused.

The two spent a while talking until the sun sunk into the ocean and it became to cold to stand on deck.

"Alfred you lazy bastard get inside aru!" Yao yelled from the smoke room. "You have work to d aru."

Alfred turned to Arthur who was hiding his smirk.

"Maybe I'll see you when we dock," he found himself saying. To his surprise, Arthur nodded and suddenly reached up and _kissed_ Alfred on the cheek.

Blushing furiously, the self-proclaimed brit ran off leaving Alfred to gape at him in shock and happiness.

"ALFRED!"

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Arthur cursed himself as he lay on his bunk bed, his now broken satchel lying next to him. His mum and dad were long asleep despite the way the ship rolled in the water. It was a rough night and Arthur was a tad nervous. The night above is bed was on but other then that, the cabin was dark. But Arthur wasn't cursing the sea.

He had kissed Alfred! It was only on the cheek but still, he had _kissed _Alfred. He didn't believe in all that mushy love at first sight and all that crap. You had to know someone properly to fall in love but somehow, Alfred was different. There was something about the wild America that had drawn Alfred in. His face that seemed so childish when he smiled yet so beautiful. His wild gestures and excitement over the smallest thing. The boy just buzzed with passion and joy for life, something Arthur was yet to experience.

And somehow, Arthur fund himself blushing at whatever he boy said, found himself reluctant to leave. And then Alfred had said he wanted to catch up sometime when the boat had docked. It was like a dream come true. Except Arthur had never had a chance to dream about Alfred, it had just happened. And Arthur wasn't one for sudden things but like he said before, this was different.

Arthur sighed and opened his satchel to go through its contents like he did every night. Most people had a special box or book full of memories but Arthur kept a bag. It held way more and was easily transportable. Maybe he could fix the broken strap. He didn't want to get rid of his precious bag.

The first thing he drew out was a picture of him and Peter, his younger brother who was staying with friends in Wellington. He was the reason the family had come to New Zealand. Sure Arthur and Peter didn't get along at times they still loved each other.

The next thing he drew out was a picture of the whole family, mum, dad and Peter and himself along with their bunny who happened to be an odd shade of green and was called Mint.

Arthur then pulled out a bundle of sketches he had done, rough but still quit good. He was proud of the drawings.

He scooped out memory after memory. Tickets from holidays, a battered ribbon a charm shaped like a leaf, a book of mock black magic spells.

Ashe had re-paced the bag, tying the broken handle up with a cord that tied his hair back when it was very long, the ship gave an almighty lurch and the small window crashed open, spilling salty water into the cabin.

"Shit," Arthur swore and swung his clumsily fixed bag over his shoulder before climbing out of his bunk, glad he had kept his cloths on. As the ship tilted back and forth and water spilled in through the window there came a strange scraping sound that seemed to eco through the cabin. A grinding sound as though something big, say a ship had scraped over something like….a rock!

"Mum, Dad get up! Arthur yelled "I think we've hit a rock or a reef or something!"

To his parent's credit, they sprung out of their beds immediately, staring in horror at the partially flooded cabin and wincing at the groaning and tilting of the ship.

Suddenly a siren began to ring, a loud wailing one that rose and fell.

"_We ask that all passengers assemble on the C deck. Please leave all belongings behind and put on your life jackets." _

This message kept repeating itself and so, white with fear, the small family put on their life jackets and left the room. Other people ran along the corridor, stewards running about telling everyone to be calm.

No one noticed that Arthur was clinging to his small satchel which was hidden amongst the folds of his life jacket and shoved in a ton of plastic bags.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

The family was pushed along in the crowd of people. Some were laughing at the replaying message; others were panicking and crying out for loved ones.

Arthur looked around, half scared. Where was Alfred? Surely he was one of the stewards running about with radios pressed to their mouth, telling people to remain cam and that this was just a precaution.

Suddenly a hassled looking chinse man with his hair tied in a hasty ponytail came running past. He was awful familiar; in fact he was the man with Alfred when they had first met.

"Yao!' Arthur screamed, remembering the man's name. "Where's Alfred?"

Yao turned, his face white and his smile forced. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

**Oooo a cliff-hanger of sorts. Please review to find out where Alfred is. PLEASE! Also there's probably 1 or 2 chapters left to go. **


	3. In the Midst of the Confusion

**In the Midst of the Confusion**

**Thankyou ZakuroU who made me go crazy with the review and thankyou America1hero and SoraChiistar for favouriting this story. You guys rock!**

**OMG I'M ACTUALLY ROLEPLAYING AS POLAND!**

**And this is dedicated to my friend Emily for all her AMAZING ideas. This chapter wouldn't be up without her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the ship they Hetalia crew is sailing on let alone Hetalia. **

Arthur felt his stomach drop and he would have swayed if not for being supported by a teeming mass of shoving bodies. Yao hadn't seen Alfred since the afternoon. Where could the immature American be? It wasn't the largest of ships; someone had had to have seen him.

"Sorry Arthur aru," Yao said. "I have work to do." The feminine Chinese man ran off, pushing through the crowds with ease.

"Who's Arthur honey?" His mum asked curious despite the panicking crowds around them.

"A boy I met," Arthur explained. "He's a crew member but his friend hasn't seen him since this afternoon."

"So is this possible boyfriend material?" His dad asked. Arthur just groaned and then slipped as the ship rolled violently. This wasn't he time for his parents to be worrying over his so far, non-existent love life.

Finally the small family made it into the smoke room on deck C. Finding a small place to sit, Roderich sat the family down. The port windows were shut firmly and boarded up to stop water from escaping into the room and crew members ran around serving tea and ice-cream. To the surprise of a blonde female stewardess, Arthur accepted the tea instead of ice-cream before asking her a question he had been asking to all the crew members.

"Have you seen Alfred around, one of your crew members?"

He wasn't expecting a good answer as all the people he had asked had shaken heir heads before rushing off. But he was surprised to find the blonde beam and nod.

"I was like, in the toilet before the warning like, came and he was totally in there with me. He was with me until like, the first mate said the captain wanted him. Alfred is like, actually really smart and good with boats."

Arthur progressed this information before staring at the dress the crew member was adorned in. One fact from the information he had gathered was bothering him.

"Do the crew members share a bathroom?" He asked.

"No we have separate ones for males and females." The blonde replied before skipping of. "If I see Alfred, I'll like, tell him that a blonde with huge eyebrows was looking for him."

Arthur just washed as the _male _crew member dashed off to offer people more food.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Arthur felt like he had been siting there for ages. He was so bored. The blonde had come by a few more times to introduce himself as Felicks and tell him that no one was yet to have seen Alfred. All the news did was make Arthur feel worse and worse about his new found friend. Was it possible to have crush on someone if you had only just met them?

If luggage hadn't been allowed to be taken with you, Arthur would have flipped through some old diaries out of boredom and maybe even updated his recent one but he didn't want to be made to leave his precious bag behind.

A cricket team as singing 'We will not be moved' and other people began to sing.**1 ** Arthur groaned. People trying to cheer themselves up was nice and al but it was so loud and repetitive. He heard people playing I Spy next to him and was almost tempted to join in, he was so bored.

Just as Arthur was about to jump up and scream out how bored he was, Felicks came back up with Yao at his side. Both looked very worried but determined.

"We're going to find Alfred aru. Would you like to come with us?"

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Ignoring his parents frantic cries for him to come back, Arthur shot off his fee and ran off after Yao and Felicks. They burst through a door and began to run down semi-flooded corridors.

"The crew are the only people officially able to actually move through the corridors at the moment aru." Yao puffed. ""This is the way to the captain's room where Felicks said Alfred was taken aru."

"I like, suggested you come too since you seem to have a totally cute crush on Alfred." Felicks almost squealed despite the dangerous situation they were in.

Arthur blushed, not having the strength to protest. Besides that would be lying wouldn't it?

"This way aru," Yao turned down a corridor but suddenly the ship lurched in the sea and Arthur who wasn't used to boats was sent tumbling down the corridor, smashing through a side door before rolling to a stop. He sprung to his feet immediately only to find the door of the room that he had fallen into was jammed shut.

"Felicks, Yao!" He called. "Help me!"

"Where are you aru?" Yao yelled. Obviously, he and Felicks hadn't taken a tumble like Arthur had.

"I fell into a room. It's right at the end of the corridor." Arthur yelled back. He heard the sounds of people splashing through water before there were some rough knocking sounds at the door.

"How is this like, even possible?" Felicks complained. "The door is totally stuck. This is like, stupid"

"I'll go find something heavy aru." Yao suggested. He seemed very calm for someone stuck on a sinking ship. "Come with me Felicks. We'll be right back aru. Just stay calm Arthur."

Arthur sighed as he heard the footsteps leading away from him before looking at the water that was up to his knees. Maybe he should have told them to hurry. If they didn't get back soon, the room was going to flood and he was going to die!

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

"_We are evacuating the ship. Would all passengers please head to the lifeboats on the starboard side? I repeat, we are evacuating! Women and children will leave first. Please proceed with caution. We are evacuating!" _

Alfred turned to the captain after playing the message throughout the boat.

"I should go and help out," he said, hoping that he might find Arthur in the midst of the confusion that as sure to have broken out.

"Ok," The captain said. "I'm staying here though. The Wahine is my joy, I'm going to try and save it or at least the lives on it."

Alfred ran off, hoping that he would come across his new friend and maybe even future boyfriend. Instead he ran into Yao and Felicks who were lugging the frame of a window along a corridor**2**. It looked heavy, the circle imbedded with huge bolts.

"What's going on dudes?' Alfred asked. "You trying to steal from the ship?"

"No aru," Yao puffed. "Your new friend is stuck in a room. We need to break the door down aru."

"You mean Arthur?" Alfred cried, his heart suddenly picking up speed as he thought about the Brit stuck in a room that was slowly filling up with water.

"That's totally the one," Felicks confirmed the question.

"Let's go then!' Alfred cried, adding his hands to the frame to help pull it along. "Arthur needs a little help from the hero!"

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Arthur balanced on the deck as the room filled with water. His head would be under water by now if it wasn't for the table. Water was pouring in through the window which Arthur had been unable to close. It just kept getting pushed open again because the flow of water was so strong.

The ship shuddered and Arthur wobbled back and worth, trying to stay on the desk. He didn't want to plunge into the cold water that was now up to his knees whilst on the desk. Where were Yao and Felicks? If they didn't come back soon, he was in big trouble. Maybe they had found Alfred. Maybe his new friend was running to him as he thought about Alfred running to him. Ok that was a tad confusing.

More water poured through the window and Arthur looked around for a higher perch. Unfortunately the room held only a double bed, not a bunk. This meant that the desk was the highest thing in the room. There was no escaping the watery terror.

Arthur began to shake, not just from the cold but from the fear. He was going to die. He was too young to die. It was cliché but it was true. He wanted to live a nice long life; he wanted to see Alfred….

Arthur suddenly wanted to cry. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. Why did he have to have met Alfred? Dying would be a lot easier to deal with if he hadn't fallen in love with the blonde. Why couldn't he see him one more time before the water claimed him?

Arthur shuddered as the water rose again. The ocean had decided his fate. He was going to die aboard the Wahine, alone and scared without even getting to say goodbye to everyone he loved…..

**Ahhhh I'm evil, even to myself. Please review I you want Arthur to live…..PLEASE **

**1: In a My story book I read set aboard the Wahine; people spent a lot of time on the C deck signing. The cricket team singing 'we will not be moved' was taken from the book.**

**2: You know the giant things that surround the circular windows with all the bolts. Them. I don't know if you can remove them but I needed something that wasn't a chair or a table and those things look really heavy **


	4. Lost, found and recovered

**Lost, found and recovered**

**I'm back! Did my cliff-hanger annoy you, scare you, leave you on the edge of your seat. Oh right, this story isn't very popular Oh well, I don't care, on with the story. **

**And thanks to SoraChiistar for reviewing and ZakuroU. Heh, heh, I'm so evil to you. I some how keep finishing on cliff-hangers. It's not like I'm purposely doing it (I'm actually not, it just keeps happening) **

**Disclaimer: In another universe similar to ours…I still don't own Hetalia. **

"This door, aru"**1 **Yao puffed as the small group of crew members finally arrived at the door where Arthur was trapped. They had arrived rather quickly once Alfred had come to help as he possessed rather unusual strength. The water in the corridor was already up to their knees. The angle the boat was on meant that the room in front of them would have more water then the corridor.

"We have to get him out know!" Alfred yelled, raising the circular port hole.

"Wait, aru!" Yao cried. "You could hit Arthur through the door. Tell him first that you're about to break the door or you'll break his head, aru."

"Arthur, can you like hear me?" Felicks called. "We're about to break the door down so like, move or you'll totally get smashed and not in the drunk way."

There was no reply, just the sound of the storm outside and the splashing of water inside.

"Arthur!" Yelled Alfred, now very worried for his new-found friend.

"I like, totally yelled loud enough." Felicks also looked worried.

Suddenly with no warning at all, Alfred lifted the port hole up without aide and smashed it into the wood door. Splinters filled the air as the door cracked and Yao cried our as one imbedded itself deep into his skin. Blood immediately began to trickle from the wound whilst Felicks fussed over it like a mother hen.

Alfred ignored all of this and hefted the hole up again and slammed it into the crack. Yao and Felicks ducked this time to avoid the rain of wood shrapnel. Water began to slowly trickle from the average sized crack. With a yell and a final smash, the door broke open and water poured out in a torrent.

With it came a limp body…

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Roderich threw Elizabeta into a life boat before jumping back to let others through.

"RODERICH!" She screamed. "This isn't the Titanic, there's room for you too!"

"I have to find our son!" Roderich yelled back, struggling to make himself head over the noise. "I won't let him die!"

"Very well," Elizabeta whispered, knowing deep in hr heat that she couldn't persuade him not to. "But come back alive please, both of you."

Little did both of them know that Roderich may already be too late…

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

"Arthur!" All 3 crew members cried at the same time. The water had tried to smash them off their feet but the 3 had held their ground, ending up with a frozen blue body washed against them.

Yao was the first to act, seeing Felicks nearly in tears and Alfred just standing there shocked, his glasses askew and his eyes wide with fear. The Chinese man dragged Arthur onto a floating door and placed his bloody face against Arthur's chest, checking for a heart beat. Surely Arthur couldn't have been underwater for very long. But not a sound came from the limp boy's chest, not even a quiet thud.

"Who knows CPR, aru?" Yao said desperately, not sure he could remember the procedure. He had only taken a compulsory week on first aid long course as he was more of a steward, suited to serving food and carrying luggage. Alfred stared at him, his face deathly white and almost child like, the fear evident for all to see. Surprisingly, it was Felicks who stepped or rather waded forward as the corridor was flooded.

"I like, have done it before." The young adult whispered, strangely subdued. It was understandable of course given their situation.

But before anyone could move, Arthur coughed and spat up a large amount of water along with whatever he had consumed for dinner. His chest began to rise and fall and his eyes opened slowly.

Immediately, Alfred was there, his face right in Arthur's line of vision as if to reassure Arthur that he was going to be ok.

"Artie are you alright?" Alfred practically shouted at his semi-conscious friend.

For a moment there was no reply but then Arthur's eyes met Alfred's.

"It's Arthur you git."

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

The crowds were moving against Roderich. No matter how hard he pushed, the crowd would sweep through and he would be forced back the way he came. He had managed to move a few centimetres in the past few minutes.

"Excuse me!" He cried; his voice full of despair. "I have to find my son, please."

But his cries fell on deaf ears. People were panicking; the threat of death was heavy. Right now, all that mattered were their lives and their family's lives, not some stranger crying for his son and pushing up against them.

"Move out the way."

"Sop pushing you idiot!"

"Don't you want to live?'

The question froze Roderich in his tracks and he was swept along with the crowd. Of course he wanted to live; he wanted to die old with Elizabeta at his side. But he wanted to have his son in the picture too, not long dead, his body frozen in icy waters.

He wanted his son to live and if that meant dying in Arthur's place then so be it.

Plus he was not in the mood to be scolded by a frying pan wielding Elizabeta. But as he moved to push forward again, hands grabbed him and he found himself falling into the icy cold water as a life boat bobbed beside him in the large waves.

And then he was pushed under.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

It was Yao who drew the small group's attention to the rising water level in the corridor. Arthur and Alfred looked content to just stare into each other's eyes for eternity but Yao did not want to die and Felicks probably didn't want to either.

"We have to get out of here, aru." Yao said calmly. "Otherwise we will die."

"Yao," Arthur mumbled, still dazed. "You're bleeding."

Yao raised a hand to the large gash, feeling small wood splinters imbedded there and smiled wearily. "I will be fine, aru. Now let's get out of here!"

Alfred scooped up a weakly protesting Arthur and waded down the flooded corridor, Yao and Felicks right behind him, Felicks squeaking as he fought against the wash. Water kept forcing itself against them, pushing them backwards 3 metres to every metre they covered. It didn't help the small group that they had to keep Arthur's head above the water which was quickly rising.

Arthur knew he was slowing the group down, he knew there was a high chance that they weren't going to make it off the ship.

"Put me down," He told Alfred sternly. "We can move quicker if I'm not a burden to you."

"You're not a burden to me." Alfred said immediately as they turned a corridor and struggled to reach the stairs.

"Not that way," Arthur snapped. "I'm too heavy for you. I can walk; I don't have a broken leg."

Alfred hesitated, not literally as they had to keep moving but figuratively.

"Arthur is right, aru," Yao said firmly, his voice determined. "He will be fine."

With a sigh, Alfred set Arthur down. Arthur immediately began to force his way through the icy torrent, his hand reaching back to intertwine itself in Alfred's cold grip.

Alfred looked up and saw the determination in Arthur's green eyes.

"We're making it out," He said firmly. "I refuse to die here."

And Alfred smiled; a big one that showed he believed in Arthur and that he believed in himself a well. They were going to make it off the ship alive and they were going to make it off together.

"I would like, say totally get a room but we could die so I'll like, let it go this once." Felicks said dryly.

"Are you ok, aru?" Yao asked, noticing the fear in Felicks's voice and seeing that Felicks's hands were clenched.

There was no answer for a while as they struggled to reach the next set of stairs. Yao began to think he wasn't going to get a reply. Then Felicks replied.

"I'm worried about Toris," He whispered and that one sentence practically froze everyone in their tracks. They had almost forgotten that they weren't the only ones on the ship. They were alone in the depths of the ship but up where the rain was lashing, people were dying. There was no way to else to put it. By the time the night was over, at least someone wouldn't be returning to land.

And the small group couldn't help but hope it wasn't going to be them and their loved ones no matter how selfish it seemed.

**1: Thanks for the suggestion ZakuroU, you're probably right like always . And Strawberry says she doesn't really like you guys because she gets along better with Taleesha and Michaela who I personally don't like that much. I think we also embarrass her a bit. **

**Sorry this is short, please review. We're looking at 1 or 2 more chapters. **

**Review please!**


	5. The Final Escape

**The Final Escape**

**Thankyou to ZakuroU to reviewing and Rheina-chan and DrakoEspada113 for following this story. And Momopeachflower for reviewing and following and Eveiss for doing everything possible. (You made my day!) Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**This is the second to last chapter…I think**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…it's not mine and I'm sad to say it but you're crazy if you thought it was….I'm kidding…but seriously**

The small group burst through a door and stumbled onto the deck, water spilling at their feet and wind tugging at their hair. The deck was empty of life and the bedraggled people looked around in alarm.

Yao came to his senses first.

"We were told to evacuate on the starboard side, aru." He said gravely. "We should head over there, aru."

"But what if all the lifeboats are like, gone?" Felicks shook his bedraggled hair to no avail as it was raining.

"Dude we can't think like that!" Alfred protested. "You'll never get anywhere in life."

"If we don't hurry up, the only place I'm going is the bottom of the ocean!" Arthur snapped. "Can we please move?"

There was no verbal reply but Yao led the group across the deck and round to where the lifeboats should be. A few people milled around, mainly crew members but apart from that, the deck was empty of anything that could float and support a large group of people.

A man rushed up to Yao and the two began to jabber away in a strange language, probably Chinese. The conversation ended abruptly and Yao turned back to the group he had led to safety, his eyes full of despair.

"All the lifeboats, even the blow-up ones are gone aru."

The small group froze. No lifeboats? But they had tried so hard and got so far. But in the end, it didn't even matter**1**. Now there was no way toget off the ship. Why was this happening after all they'd been through?

"We can't let this stop us!" Alfred suddenly shouted, drawing up to his full height and thrusting a fist into the air. "After all, I refuse to die here."

Arthur smiled, remembering saying that sentence mere moments before. It seems his determination had rubbed off on Alfred. He turned to look closely at Alfred only to see him near a giant door, smashing at it.

"Like, what are you doing?" Felicks asked, stepping around some splinters daintily**2 **to reach Alfred. Alfred continued to bash at the large door.

"If I can break this off we can use it as a raft." He said breathlessly. "Help me out guys."

Felicks gave the door a hard kick and Yao ran to perform his martial art skills on it Arthur found a large plank of wood and began to smash at the hinges.

"Don't break the door you git." He scolded Alfred. "Otherwise it won't break. You need to dislodge the splinters."

"Hey at least I had the idea. You're just adding to it." Alfred protested.

"Yeah but I'm making it better!" Arthur retorted.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Felicks shuffled over to Yao.

"It's like, their first lovers quarrel." He grinned to Yao who smiled in a weary sort of way and then flinched as the door fell off its hinges with a crash. Alfred immediately began to push it to the side of the boat.

"How are we going to get it into the water and then get on it ourself, aru?" Yao questioned, eyeing the door without much faith.

Alfred hesitated, glaring at the door as if it was its fault.

"I may have not thought about that." He admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed way. Yao rolled his eyes and moved quickly to the side of the boat, his grace aiding in him staying upright. He peered over the side as if measuring how far down the water was.

But then it all went wrong.

The boat suddenly tilted, turning almost on is side in the water and Arthur fell into Alfred. The two in turn crashed into Felicks and all 3 went tumbling into Yao. The railing the 4 fell against was weak and it broke away, sending the 4 tumbling into the cold ocean.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

The cold took Arthur's breath away. The waves sent him up and down in a stomach churning roller coaster. The salt stung his eyes and his cries for help hurt his throat. He lashed out in the water, crying out for Alfred, Yao and Felicks. He didn't want to be alone. They were meant to survive _together. _

Then a hand grabbed him, pulling him close in the water. Arthur looked up, eyes blinking and saw Alfred there, his life jacket keeping him afloat. Arthur remembered that he was also wearing a life jacket and was glad he had listened when his mother had told him to put it on.

"Where are Yao and Felicks?!" Arthur yelled to Alfred as the waves swept them along.

"I don't know!" Alfred yelled back. His trademark glasses were gone and his hair hung in his face, making it hard to see what his face looked like. "We've lost them!"

Arthur began to panic. He was in the ocean, who knew what was under him and the storm made it very hard to see where to swim in order to survive.

"Alfred!" Arthur choked out. "I don't want to die, don't let me die please!"

Alfred didn't reply, instead he just pulled Arthur closer as the waves carried the along. The cold sunk through Arthur's clothes and he remembered his bag with a start. He hoped it would remain dry though he doubted it. In fact, he was so cold he couldn't even feel if the bag was there at all.

Arthur suddenly felt very tired, his eyes were struggling to stay open and if not for Alfred, he would have surely lost consciousness. In fact he suddenly found himself drooping in Alfred's arms, his head resting on the boy's shoulder.

"Crap Artie stay with me!" He dimly head Alfred shouting. But then it all went black and he sunk into never ending darkness.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Arthur would later say he didn't remember being pulled into a lifeboat. He didn't remember Alfred cradling him the chaotic ride to shore. He didn't remember being placed in an ambulance with Alfred at his side. He didn't remember having his knee bandaged and being placed in a bed with a human hot water bottle.

All he remembered was waking up and seeing Alfred's face in front of him.

"Alfred?' Arthur asked sleepily, eyes glazed over. "Is that you?"

"Sure is Artie," Alfred said softly.

"It's Arthur git," Arthur murmured, not really aware of his surroundings and what he was saying.

"Ok Arthur," Alfred laughed weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"M cold,"

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Alfred wasn't the only person at Arthur's side when he woke up the next time. Felicks was there as well, looking tired with his arm in a sling. He was leaning against a taller man with shoulder length brown hair and green/blue eyes. Arthur realised he was in a hospital room with 3 other beds. A curtain was drawn around one, 2 were empty though one was made and the other had rumpled sheets.

"Felicks," Arthur smiled. "You're ok,"

"Like, yeah I guess." The normally bubbly man sounded flat. "Apart from my arm and getting hypothermia, I like, made it to shore safely. I was totally scared though."

"I can imagine," Arthur whispered. "I don't even remember what happened to me."

Felicks nodded absently and snuggled up to his companion. The brunette held him close, looking down at Felicks with a look of devotion plastered to his face.

"Who's your friend? Arthur asked, his hand reaching out absently to find Alfred's.

"This is like, my boyfriend Toris," Felicks said sleepily. "He survived." The blonde cross-dresser then nodded off to sleep in Toris's grasp.

"What about Yao?' Arthur looked up at Alfred, suddenly scared. "Is he ok?

Alfred smiled softly, reaching his freehand up to adjust his glasses.

"The doctors say he'll be fine. He's still sleeping but that's just the stress his body was put through apparently. He didn't have the hero there to help him." Alfred chuckled lightly before pointing to the curtain. "He's behind there. I asked for all of us to be put together. The messy bed is Felicks's."

Arthur struggled to sit up against his pillows so he could see Alfred clearly.

"Do you know what happened to Yao and Felicks when we got separated?" Arthur asked, looking over at Toris who was stroking Felicks's hair.

"Felicks told me that unlike you and Alfred, he and Yao were swept ashore." Toris said; his voice high and a little wobbly. "They were nearly taken out by some rocks, that's how Felicks broke his arm. They both washed ashore unconscious. When Felicks came to, he dragged Yao to the crowded part of the beach with his good arm before passing out. That's where I found him." Toris looked back down at Felicks, his hand cupping the blonde's face.

"How long have I been out?" Arthur asked Alfred curiously, acknowledging Toris's explanation with a nod.

"Well you woke up briefly yesterday but before that, it was 2 days. Felicks woke up yesterday, that's why he's tired and as you know, Yao's still sleeping." Alfred rattled off the details. "I was fine," he said quickly, seeing that Arthur was about to open his mouth.

Arthur smiled, sleep tugging at his mind. "I'm glad," he said softly. "That you're ok."

"I'm glad too," Alfred whispered, seeing that Felicks had stirred and that he should be quiet. The blonde was still suffering mentally despite protests that he was fine. Toris scooped Felicks up and moved over to his bed to tuck him in there.

Arthur watched, smiling softly at the blatantly shown affection before turning back to Alfred.

"And my parents?" 

**1: Who saw what I did there?**

**2: I just imagine Felicks being dainty**

**You will find out in the next and probably last chapter what happened To Arthur's parents. I couldn't resist putting in some Poland and Lithuania; it's like my Hetalia OPT though I love Spainamo and Sufin. **


	6. Remember

**Remember**

**And here is our final instalment in A (small) trip of dreams. I debated whether to make another chapter set in the future but decided to merge it into this chapter.**

**I would like to thank ZakuroU, Eveiss, Momopeachflower, SoraChiistar, , wishicouldfly0.o, Rheina-chan, DrakoEspada113, America1hero, ArtieKiwi and Amy Kitty Katz for all your support. Sorry if I missed anyone, I love you all!**

**Warning: Character death! This is a sinking ship, 51 people died when the Wahine went down. Also this is yaoi, remember. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to survive being sued if I said I owned Hetalia which I don't. **

Alfred walked carefully atop the rocks, balancing on the relatively dry surfaces and wobbling whenever he slipped. He slowly made his way towards a solitary figure who sat on an equally solitary rock, swinging his feet which reached the surface of the water. Alfred judged the distance between the small rock he was perched on and the large rock the figure sat on and decided to try and jump.

His feet slipped a little when he landed but he didn't fall into the ocean and instead flopped next to the figure. The blonde boy's head was down and he clutched a battered, broken satchel to his chest.

"Hey your satchel made it out ok," Alfred said, trying to be cheerful. The blonde boy gave him a dull stare before glaring at the bag.

"Yes but what's the point in pictures and sketches if you can't share it with someone you love?" The boy asked bitterly. "Yes Minty, I know I shouldn't snap."

Alfred didn't respond to the last comment he knew the boy wasn't talking to him. He hadn't realised that his friend took meds because apparently he hallucinated. His hallucination was a flying green bunny which had led to the family getting a rabbit called Mint.

Alfred had learnt a lot about Arthur when they were in hospital together.

"Felicks leaves the hospital today but Yao has to stay for another couple of days." Alfred stated. Arthur nodded and fiddled with the bag in his hands.

"We should go and meet Felicks when he gets out. After all, all the crew members have been given the same house which includes me." Alfred tried to coach some life into the boy.

"Yeah ok," Arthur said blankly his gaze rising to look out over the crashing sea. Further down the beach, ships and men worked to get the Wahine out of the ocean. 3 giant holes had destroyed the side of it. No wonder it had sunk. The rocks the boys were perched upon were where Yao and Felicks had washed ashore.

"Are you ok?" Alfred was treading dangerous waters now but his loud mouth couldn't help but let the question slip out.

Arthur turned on him, emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"No of course I'm not ok!" He shouted angrily. "I mean my dad's DEAD! Mum sits at home crying and doesn't respond to anything. I have to look out for Peter who doesn't understand what's going on. And all I can remember is mum sobbing that dad went looking for ME!" Arthur buried his head in his hands.

Alfred stared out to sea, wishing there was some way to comfort his new found maybe more then a friend, friend. But he wasn't good at tis stuff. He'd probably make Arthur feel even worse if that was possible.

"He tried to find me." Arthur whispered. "It's all my fault."

Alfred switched his gaze from the ocean to Arthur. The boy had never looked smaller even when he was slumped in Alfred's arms as the sea swept them along. Tears were gathered in his emerald eyes but they didn't fall.

"Artie I'm so, so sorry. You were trying to find me, it's my fault your dad is dead. I don't know why you chose me over your family; I don't know what's so special about me but I can't thank you enough. I hate the fact that you lost someone and I hate it even more that it's technically my fault. So please don't blame yourself, blame me." Alfred had never said something sadder and solemner in his life and he was surprised that he had said it. But he was even more surprised when hands wrapped around him and a head buried itself in his chest.

And Arthur cried into his chest, seeking comfort from someone he had only met about a week ago.

**7 years later**

"Hurry up, aru." Yao called back to the group that followed him. "I don't want to be late."

"Ivan," Alfred whined. "Would you please stop your boyfriend from being annoying?"

"I don't mind it when he gets bossy, da?" The large Russian smiled at Alfred. "And besides he is right. Being late is bad, da?"

"But we're like, not being late for anything if we're the only people coming." Felicks whined.

"He has a point, aru." Yao sighed. "But still, I'm just so excited."

"You and me both pal," Alfred smiled, turning his head to look at the blushing man beside him. Arthur pushed him affectionately and turned to look at the lady and the young man walking beside him.

"Well your dad would be so proud," The lady said. "As am I."

"Thanks mum," Arthur smiled. "I'm sure he'd be just as excited as I am."

"I'm excited too," Piped up Peter, Arthur's brother. "And this was technically my idea."

"Dream on squirt," Arthur teased ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

The group arrived on the hill looking out over the ocean. Some seats had been set up to from an isle between them and there was a small altar at the front of the chairs. A blonde man stood at the altar with a young girl standing beside him. When Roderich had died, a man had turned up out of the blue, claiming to be his old boyfriend. Vash had become part of the family and along with his little sister, had agreed to help out today.

The small group split up, 6 people moving to stand at the end of the chairs and the rest sitting down. The people sitting down were Arthur's family, Ivan's family and Yao's family. No one else had any relatives who were alive or wanted to be here.

The service was very simple, binding the 3 couples together despite the fact that it was technically illegal. Arthur became eternally bound to Alfred, Yao with Ivan and Felicks with Toris. The crowd clapped and Vash brought the short ceremony to an end.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

"I'm like, glad we did this," Felicks said as the new couples watched the sun set over the ocean. Everyone else had gone home leaving the group of Wahine survivors and Ivan to sit on the cliff.

"Yeah me too, aru." Yao leant his head on Ivan's shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe it's been 7 years, aru."

"It seems so long ago." Arthur said softly, reaching a hand up as if to cup the fading sun. "Yet it also seems as though it was yesterday."

"The ocean claimed many lives that night." Toris said simply. Arthur hugged Alfred as the statement brought back bad memories.

"But we like, survived." Felicks countered. "So we should stop being totally depressed and just be happy that we're together."

"Felicks is right!" Alfred cheered. "This is the best day of my life and I'm not going to let something that happened so long ago get me down!"

And so the new couples enjoyed their night on the cliff and watched the sun sink into the ocean. This is what it meant to be alive. This is what it was like to truly live.

And whilst what had happened to them was bad, it wouldn't hurt to remember the good things that came out of it.

**Thankyou to all who read this. Please review, thank you. I sort of like my ending, I have mixed feelings about it**


End file.
